


There Has Never Been Anything False About Hope (Except This)

by feverbeats



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part (besides, did he mention, the American accent) is that he has to regularly restrain himself from saying "I am Barack Obama, and you will obey me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Has Never Been Anything False About Hope (Except This)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://incredulousyak.livejournal.com/profile)[**incredulousyak**](http://incredulousyak.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ariastar.livejournal.com/profile)[**ariastar**](http://ariastar.livejournal.com/) kept saying Obama was just like the Master. idek. :(

  
The hardest part is the American accent. The easiest part is the charm. It's something the Master has always had, and he's quite willing to use it to get what he wants, even in this new body. It had occurred to him that there isn't much difference between his regenerations, certainly not as much as there is in the Doctor's. He's _differently_ mad at times, of course, and this time he's closer to sane than in his last one.

He has to achieve certainly levels of coherency and not-murdering-his-coworkers to get this far, after all.

The worst part (besides, did he mention, the American accent) is that he has to regularly restrain himself from saying "I am Barack Obama, and you will obey me." Old habits die hard. The best part is Michelle. It was all he could do to stop her calling herself Jane Doe.

If she were the one getting elected, the Master knows she'd run. She always does.

The Master is gleeful about his height advantage this time around. As always, though, they match. Skin tone. Backstories, carefully intertwined. The Doctor has the good grace not to ask why everyone believes in the Master so much, most of the time. Sometimes, however, she has to moralize.

The Master glares at "Michelle." "You're just upset that you're a woman."

"Not nearly as upset as you are," the Doctor returns. Fair point.

"Why are you doing this marriage thing, really?" the Master asks. Maybe he wants the Doctor to confirm that it's for him.

"If you're elected," the Doctor says cautiously, "I'll be able to stop you doing anything too unpleasant." The Doctor's American accent is even worse than the Master's. They'll work on it.

"Besides," the Doctor says, running a hand through her hair—a gesture left over from the last regeneration—"This isn't a bad way to help people. And to keep you out of trouble."

"You're only saying that because you're stuck on earth again." Until Jenny brings the TARDIS back, they're both stuck. They'd both rather be in England, but the Doctor doesn't want the Master to take it over again, and the Master doesn't want the Doctor to be happy. Making things unpleasant for both of them is what they specialize in.

Of course, they also have common enemies who make things unpleasant for them as well. Their enemies remind the Master of Jo Grant and the Doctor's old, unforgiving third body, and he tries desperately hard not to be amused during debates. He also tries quite hard not to kill McCain.

This regeneration is much more sedate than the last one, though, and the Master is reminded of the bodies he used to have, back before the Time War. This time, the drumming is just a rhythm that keeps him on track.

The Doctor also keeps him on track, unfortunately, just by being around. And she is around. The children are the most shocking part. The Doctor panicked surprisingly little, maybe because she's a woman this time. Her eyes lit up, though. The Master just rolled his eyes and hoped they wouldn't get more attention than him.

He will get the children a puppy, probably, if he wins. It seems like the right thing to do.

The question of losing has never crossed his mind, actually. The Master just does not lose, unless there are Daleks involved, and while he suspects Palin of being a Cyberwoman, he isn't truly concerned. His message of hope and change will inspire millions. He just isn't going to let on about what sort of change he's talking about yet.

The trouble is, the Doctor won't let him take over America in any more direct way. The Master was shocked at first when she suggested politics, but politics are (generally) bloodless, and he knows how the Doctor hates blood. She'll have a harder time keeping him from doing what he wants once he's president, though, or at least he hopes so.

The fact that they've accidentally built a life together while keeping an eye on each other has not escaped the Master, although the Doctor seems oblivious as always to the fact that they are actually married and raising a proper family like a couple of humans. The Master finds himself not quite minding.

The symbols of America are new to both of them. The Doctor misses the Union Jack, but the Master points out that it's not actually his flag. Gallifrey has no flag, and they can't exactly fly the Seal of Rassilon, so they allow the American stars and stripes to become theirs, at least for a little while. The Doctor would like to think that the Master doesn't have any long-term plans, but both of them know better.

On election night, the Master writes his real name in pen under the collar of his shirt.

"For luck?" The Doctor asks. She has never even come close to allowing her real name out in public, even hidden, but the Master knows it anyway.

"Yes, for luck," he says, "although I don't need it." And he calls her by her real name.

She shivers. "Right! That's—right, brilliant. Don't need it."

He sighs. "Just try not to give yourself away. You sound _very_ British."

Neither of them likes Americans, but this is where the future is, if it's on Earth at all, and the Master is ready to embrace it. Hope. He _hopes_ he bloody wins this election.

When the states across the map turn blue, the Master is delighted. Since he is not his last regeneration, he does not clap his hands, but he does beam at the Doctor a little maniacally. She sighs, but she's smiling.

When they win, the Master kisses the Doctor, but very chastely (later, there will be time for other things). This has been amazing. It's one of his best plans yet, and it's only just beginning. Besides, that, he finally, _finally_ has the Doctor at his side while he rules.

Everyone deserves a puppy today. Definitely.


End file.
